


Fim de tarde de uma sexta-feira.

by DebbyBacellar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All is lovely, Fluffy, M/M, Parentlock, imp Rosie, sherlock is a cozy daddy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbyBacellar/pseuds/DebbyBacellar
Summary: Era fim de tarde de uma sexta feira iluminada quando Rosie foi muito impertinente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eu espero que gostem! É muito coração e unicórnios.

Era fim de tarde de uma sexta feira iluminada. Era verão em Londres, o clima estava ameno e a brisa soprava na copa das árvores do Regent’s Park. Sherlock e John voltavam satisfeito, tendo juntos mais uma vez resolvido um crime. Assim que subiram as escadas de 221B Baker Street, foram enlaçados nas pernas pelos pequenos braços de Rosie.

— Paizinho e Papai! — ela começou a correr e dançar em volta dos adorados papais. Eles sorriram adoravelmente para a criança de quase cinco anos, seus cachos dourados uma bagunça digna da garota impetuosa que ela era. Sherlock e John alternaram ao pegá-la no colo enchendo-a de beijos salpicados em toda a face rosada enquanto ela sorria gostosamente, o som tinindo como um sininho,

— Papai, Glenda e mim fez surpresa para vocês, mas só amanhã! — Rosie falou quicando no colo de John sobre a neta de seis anos da Senhora Turner.

— Glenda e eu. — John corrigiu calmamente.

— Você também fez surpresa papai? — os olhos azuis e expressivos de Rosie brilharam intrigados, mas aquela pequena frase arrancou gargalhadas de Sherlock.

— Deixa para lá filhota. — John falou indulgente passando Rosie para o colo de Sherlock.

— Vamos lavar as mãos e jantar agora pequena. Você sabe como seu papai fica bravo se passar da hora de você se alimentar. — Sherlock diz suavemente, uma delicadeza que somente Rosie e John são conhecedores. — Agora vamos liberar sua tia Molly para que ela possa voltar para casa.

Os olhos de Rosie arregalam de repente ao se lembrar da sua Tia Molly. Aquela expressão que ela ostentava agora em seu rosto só podia significar uma coisa: ela havia ficado em apuros.

— O que você fez mocinha? — John perguntou fechando os olhos em pequenas fendas e Rosie rapidamente escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Sherlock como se isso fosse impedi-la de receber uma nova bronca.

— Eu não vou fazer de novo! Promessa, papai, promessa! — Rosie falou enquanto lágrimas grossas desceram rapidamente por seu rosto branquinho (lágrimas de manipulação, Sherlock percebeu).

— Molly! O que Rosie fez? — Sherlock chamou enquanto Molly avançou saindo da cozinha com uma toalha de chá na mão.

Molly parece nervosa, mas ela sabe que não adianta mentir para Sherlock ou John sobre isso.

— Ela mentiu e machucou uma criança no parque de propósito.

John e Sherlock pareciam estarrecidos.

Rosie conhece as duas regras principais que seus papais lhe ensinaram. Nunca mentir. Nunca colocar a si mesma em perigo ou a outra pessoa de propósito. E ela quebrou as duas regras!

— O que ela fez Moll? — John perguntou calmamente fazendo um carinho circular nas costas da filha que ainda estava enganchada no pescoço de Sherlock como se a sua vida dependesse disso, e agora a pequena loirinha começou a chorar em soluços de cortar o coração.

— Pelo que eu entendi, ontem, na hora do passeio no Park Regent’s, um garoto chamado Sebastian Wilkes Jr. provocou Glenda e a empurrou, mas ao que parece Rosie não conseguiu revidar pela sua amiguinha na hora porque ele estava acompanhado de dois amiguinhos e Sra. Hudson não permitiu, obviamente.

— Mas eles são mais velhos Molly! — Sherlock começou se exaltando e Molly fez um gesto nervoso para ele se acalmar.

— Sim, eu sei, e por isso mesmo ainda ontem Sra. Hudson conversou civilizadamente com os pais de todos os meninos envolvidos, mas parece que uma certa criança precoce de quatro anos de idade tem um senso de justiça próprio. Sherlock, eu juro, ela disse, e cito suas próprias palavras aqui: “ os arruaceiros do mal tinham que aprender uma lição". Como ela sabe o que isso significa com quatro anos de idade só Deus bendito sabe, se bem que com você como pai eu não duvido de nada.

John com o cenho franzido apanhou Rosie dos braços de Sherlock e foi a vez dele ser abraçado com braços e pernas. Rosie enfiou um polegar na boca e Sherlock percebeu que a manipulação se tornou um temor real agora. Ela sabia que fez algo errado e agora temia as consequências.

— Rosie pegou escondido do armário de remédios da Sra. Hudson um laxante, ela sabia que era o comprimido da caixa verde e ela reconheceu porque a Sra. Hudson precisou toma-los recentemente. Ela sabia que servia para “fazer muita caquinha” como ela diz. Ela colocou os dois comprimidos no seu bolinho de lanche da tarde e deu a Glenda, avisando que ela não podia comer e só quem podia comer era Sebastian. Ela sabia que a turminha dos amigos de Sebastian sempre pegavam os bolinhos de Glenda quando ela está lanchando no parque.

— E deu certo? — Sherlock perguntou com os olhos brilhando e tentando suprimir o riso divertido virando o rosto na direção dos cabelos de sua filha para que John não visse o seu entusiasmo.

— O filho de Sebastian Wilkes vomitou e defecou o parque inteiro, tanto que eu achei que a qualquer momento ele iria colocar as tripas para fora. — Molly suspirou. — E agora ele está em Bart para ficar em observação por 24 horas, mas passa muito bem.

— Não me parece um quadro tão ruim. — Sherlock soltou um risinho por causa do senso de justiceira de sua filha.

— Sherlock! — John falou em tom de repreensão que Sherlock ignorou.

— Rosie... Eu acho que isso foi muito bonito de sua parte, somente no sentido que você viu sua amiguinha sofrer e fez alguma coisa para ajudar, mas você sabe que foi errado. E se eles estivessem tomando outros medicamentos, e se eles tivessem alergias? — John falou na sua voz de médico. — Você sabe que não existe remédio inofensivo e por isso você não pode nunca, nunca mexer no armário de medicamentos e na minha maleta de médico, então você sabia que era errado e mesmo assim fez. Eu gostaria de saber o motivo.

Rosie falou depois de se acalmar mais.

— Mas papai... Aquele Sebobo ia fazer de novo e de novo... Eu estava cansada de Glenda ter que dar os bolinhos dela.

— Bem mocinha, de qualquer forma você vai ficar de castigo. — John falou seriamente enquanto Sherlock abria a boca para protestar. — Não Sherlock, não compactue com isso.

Rosie fez beicinho, mas sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer quando seu papai colocava aquela voz brava.

— Duas semanas sem Peppa, Hora da Aventura, ou seja lá que desenho você está assistindo agora.

Rosie sacode a cabecinha resignada enquanto John a põe no chão, sabendo que poderia ser bem pior e ela saiu dessa fácil.

Sherlock beija o topo da cabeça de Rosie e a manda para o quarto. Ela sobe sem reclamar.

(***)

Horas depois, quando a noite cai e os sons de Londres funcionam como pano de fundo sonoro para 221B, é hora de dormir.

Sherlock e John estão colocando Rosie na cama.

— Papai e paizinho — Rosie fala. — Eu fiz um desenho bem bonito da nossa família hoje.

Ela aponta para o seu criado mudo e Sherlock e John sorriem ao ver os bonecos palitos desenhados em torno de arco-íris e corações tortos. Sherlock obviamente, é a sombra mais escura, um tufo de cabelo preto e um sorriso maior que o rosto estampado na cara. John é praticamente uma bolha e algo que pode ser um estetoscópio está pendurado em seu pescoço. Algo que parece ser Billy – o crânio está flutuando no céu. Rosie está entre os dois, os braços dos três ligados com linhas longas e a palavra “decuspa” escrita em letras borradas de criança em processo de alfabetização.

— Isso é lindo Rosie, vamos pendurar na lareira ao lado de Billy.

Os olhos azuis de Rosie brilham com alegria.

— Jura papai e paizinho?

— Alguma vez deixamos de cumprir qualquer coisa que lhe prometemos princesinha?

— Nunca papai! Vocês é o melhores.

— São os melhores. — John corrige sorrindo.

— Eu te amo Rosie Cozy.  — Sherlock diz, dando o beijo de esquimó mais fofo da história da humanidade.

— Eu te amo Rosie Mozey. — John diz dando um beijo suave na testa de sua pequena.

  
Então Sherlock começa a cantar na sua voz encantadora para Rosie dormir. John e Sherlock estão de mãos dadas, agradecendo ao universo pelo presente mais lindo que receberam na vida, e porque tudo aconteceu do jeito que aconteceu, porque apesar dos sofrimentos e desencontros, Rosie nasceu e era o maior e melhor presente que ambos receberam, para cuidar e amar, enquanto eles vivessem.

  
_With a girl like Rosie (Com uma garota como Rosie)_

_How could I be blue?_ _(Como eu poderia ser azul?)_

_Hand in hand we'll mosey (De mãos dadas nós andamos lentamente)_

_Me and my little Rosie (Eu e minha pequena Rosie.)_

_My Sweet_ _ **little Rosie**_. (Minha doce pequena Rosie)

  
Fim...

 


End file.
